


Are You Bored Yet?

by intomymindspace (cryswinches)



Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert, Sawamura Daichi Being an Idiot, Songfic, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryswinches/pseuds/intomymindspace
Summary: Daichi is bored of being just your friend.Season: SummerSong: Are You Bored Yet? by Wallows feat. Clairo
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186154
Kudos: 19





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> featuring basically a whole scene from Monthly Girls Nozaki-Kun because I miss that show so much

Daichi stared at you from the sidelines as the team took a small water break before their post-practice stretch. The boys had been practicing since the morning because school wasn’t in session for the summer. Not to mention, the Star Festival was tonight - so Coach Ukai decided to let them out earlier than usual in the afternoon so they could join the festivities before sunset hit. Daichi was too late to react as your eyes met his, and his cheeks reddened slightly as he was caught staring at you. Noticing how red he had gotten, you jogged over and handed him his water bottle.

“Dai-san, you’re looking a little red. Are you okay?” He heard genuine concern in your voice, and he couldn’t help but smile at your kindness.

“Yeah, just a bit tired since it’s so hot, that’s all.” Grabbing the bottle from your hands, he thanked you as he rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly.

“Is everything okay? You seemed a bit out of it today.” Daichi’s eyes widened at your question - but he wasn’t surprised by it. You could read him like an open book, but you were completely blind to his feelings for you.

“Everything’s fine! I’m fine. I guess I’ve just been thinking about tonight.” You smiled at him, taking the answer. You could tell something was bothering him, but you decided against pushing him for the actual answer for now.

_“What’s wrong?” you’ve been askin’_

_But I don’t have an answer_

While getting ready, you couldn’t help but think about Daichi - what was going on with him? You had been close friends with him since Suga introduced the two of you in your first year - and you knew almost everything about him. If Suga didn’t take first place in being your best friend, it would’ve been Daichi. Even though the both of you had only met almost three years ago, when you’re with him, it feels like you’ve known him forever. So why couldn’t you pinpoint why he was acting strange around you?

And why didn’t he want to tell you?

Sighing, you finished fixing your face and hair, giving yourself one last look in the mirror before putting on your yukata, your mom helping you perfect the obi across your waist. Promising her that you’d take lots of photos, you walked out your door and made your way to Suga’s house - you were neighbors and childhood friends after all. During the half-an-hour walk to the festival square, you took the initiative to ask Suga about Daichi’s mood - maybe he knew.

“Daichi-san has been acting weird? What makes you say that?” He asked, a light smile on his face.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think of it as a big issue until today. The past week, I just thought that maybe he was more tired than usual… but now, I feel like he’s just trying to avoid me - or at least, avoid talking to me.” Suga hummed in response. He saw the way you tried to hide the hurt look from showing in your eyes, a frown still creeping onto your face. He smirked at the phone call he had with his friend while getting ready.

_How come, I’m still thinkin’_

_Let’s pretend to fall asleep now_

_“Suga-san, what do I do?” He could feel the panic in Daichi’s voice. Rolling his eyes playfully, Suga answered the captain’s question._

_“Baka, we’ve been talking about this for a whole month, Daichi-san.”_

_“That’s not the point! What happens if they reject me? That’s literally three years of friendship down the drain because of me.” If they had been having this conversation face-to-face, Suga would’ve chopped him in the side so hard._

_“First of all, what makes you think they’ll reject you?”_

_“Well - ” Suga cut him off._

_“And second of all, why are you assuming they’re going to stop being your friend even if they do reject you? I didn’t know you thought they were_ that _shallow, Dai-san.” Suga smirked after he finished talking - he knew he had Daichi in checkmate._

_“I - I don’t think they’re shallow! I just… Ugh! I hate that you’re always right.” He could practically see the annoyed look on Daichi’s face, making him giggle._

_“I know. So are you going to confess to them tonight?”_

_“I - I don’t know.” The setter’s eyes formed slits as he squinted._

_“If you don’t, I will tell them.” Suga was definitely lying - he wasn’t the type person (or friend, for that matter) to do that. While he was invested in the romantic lives of his friends and teammates, his dream being the ultimate matchmaker, he hoped that Daichi wouldn’t call his bluff. Luckily, the captain didn’t._

_When we get old will we regret this_

_Too young to think about all that shit_

“Perhaps you should ask him about it tonight. It’s better to just ask instead of letting the situation fester for longer.” He advised.

“Hmm, you’re right. Thank you Suga-kun.” He nodded at you, his smile lifting your mood. Now only if that damn Daichi would take his advice -

“What has got you so worked up about Daichi’s mood anyhow, if I may ask?” Your eyes widened at his question, not expecting it.

“Well, I - to be honest, I’m not really sure why. I just don’t like that I feel like he’s avoiding me.” That idiot, Suga thought.

“Why don’t you like that?” Suga pushed, interested in questioning you further. He always had the inklings of a hunch that you returned Daichi’s feelings, but you had never expressed it. It made him wonder if you maybe just hadn’t realized it.

“I don’t really know. Wouldn’t you be a little upset if your best friend started avoiding you? I guess I just don’t want to lose him.” There it was.

“Why?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

_And stallin’ only goes so far_

_When you’ve got a head start_

“Why are you avoiding answering them?” You rolled your eyes at the playful smirk on his lips.

“I hate when you do this.”

“I’m only trying to help ~ but why don’t you want to lose him? And don’t tell me it’s just because he’s your best friend. Besides me, of course.” He sent you a wink.

“Well…” Suga brought up a good point. Why were you so upset by it? Usually when Daichi had bad weeks, he acted the same - but he always told you what was wrong. “I don’t want to lose him because I care about him.” The both of you were walking down the river, nearing your destination. Suga said nothing as you collected your thoughts, the both of you stopping for a short while to stare at the river.

“He’s always there for me, you know? Like I know that you’re always there for me, and I love you. But with Dai-san… I feel like I just can’t pinpoint it and it frustrates me so much! All I know is that I want to be by his side for as long as possible.” Much to your surprise, the setter laughed, making your eyebrows scrunch in response.

“What?”

“God, you are so blind. It’s rather endearing, really.” You just glared at the silver-haired boy. “You’re in love with him, idiot.” Suga saw the way your eyes widened, the way your cheeks reddened, and the way your jaw slacked. He took your silence as a realization, and continued.

“Why don’t you spend time with Daichi tonight?” Your wide eyes met his.

“Like… alone? But - what about you? And Azu-san? And Nishin - ” you were cut off as he flicked your forehead.

“Don’t worry about us, silly. Take your time tonight and see him in this new light - it’s not like you haven’t been alone with him before. I’m just surprised you didn’t realize it sooner.”

_‘Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset_

_But I can’t help from asking are you bored yet?_

When the both of you met up with the other boys, you noticed the way your breath seemed to hitch in your chest when you laid eyes on Daichi - how long had you been blind to your own feelings? The captain was wearing a navy blue yukata, white outlines of waves, koi, and scales patterning the ends of his sleeves and at bottom half of the lower portion. He looked so handsome in the afternoon sun. The boys were preoccupied with one another, giving Daichi the opportunity to speak to you without the seemingly prying eyes of his nosey ~~children~~ teammates.

“How are you? I know I just saw you only a few hours ago, but - ”

“I’m doing good! I - how are you feeling, Dai-san?” He blushed at your question.

“I’m doing good too. Um - I think you look really good…” As the two of you trailed into an awkward conversation for the first time in the history of your friendship, Suga rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped on the two of you.

_And if you’re feelin’ lonely you should tell me_

_Before this ends up as another memory_

“Suga-san, is it just me, or are the two of them acting a bit weird?” While Asahi directed the question to his setter, the rest of the boys all thought it was a good idea to shut up and look at the two of you - to find both of you with blushes on your cheeks, Daichi with his hand rubbing the nape of his neck. Before Suga could answer, Nishinoya spoke up.

“Yeah, why aren’t they over here?” He began yelling. “Oi, Dai - ” Suga immediately chopped his kouhai on the head, shushing him. The vice-captain then glared at the rest of the second and first years.

“None of you will interrupt them, understand? And I mean the whole night. I’m trying to get them to confess to one another, and I don’t need any one of you idiots to ruin their chances!” Suga heard Tsukishima tsk.

“Lame. I thought they were already dating. Yamaguchi and I won’t be in your way.” On the other hand, Hinata had resorted to hitting Kageyama in shock, the blocker’s eyes wide and mouth on the floor. Asahi laughed as Suga folded his arms, making sure the others knew what to not do.

“I guess everything all makes a little more sense now.”

_Will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie_

_Will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie_

While the majority of the team hung out as a group, the boys made sure to leave the two of you with as much space as possible. At an origami tent, the boys were fooling around, attempting to make impossible shapes out of the paper. While you were deeply focused on folding a crane that would be hung as decor, Daichi paid attention to a poster hanging from the tent that explained the different meanings of origami folds and the different colors.

He kept running various situations through his head - all of them ending badly. What if you just wanted to be his friend? Should he ask you how you felt first? If you said something about how reliable he was of a friend, then he could just lie about how you were just his good friend too. Then he could mope and move on. He just wished you could tell him.

As you finished your crane, you looked up to find Daichi slipping his folding into a pocket. As his eyes met yours, a blush grew on your face. Had his doe eyes always been so mesmerizing?

_Feels like I’ve known you my whole life_

_I can see right through your lies_

“I’m still a little hungry, and the sun looks like it’s starting to set. Do you want to get something else to eat?” He asked you, standing up from his seat. Nodding your head in response, you stood up and followed in step with him, the two of you leaving the comfortability of the team, finding yourselves lined up to buy dango. As you ordered, you were about to hand the vendor the yen when Daichi interrupted.

“Make that two please. Thank you!” He handed the vendor the appropriate amount of money before turning to you, a blush on his cheeks. “My treat, okay?” Unable to form words, you nodded as you waited for the dessert to be ready.

“Thank you for the dango, Dai-san. You didn’t have to.” You couldn’t help the pink tint that was staining your cheeks as the two of you began to walk away.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s walk by the river before the fireworks, come on.” Daichi wasn’t sure if it was the sweetness in the dessert that gave him the confidence and energy, but he grabbed your hand and led you to the walkway.

You felt like your hand was on fire. You didn’t even know what to say! You were so taken aback by the way Daichi’s hand enveloped yours perfectly. You had almost forgotten about the dessert he bought you - you were too focused on admiring him. He looked so good in the light - the way the last golden rays hit his face and changed his eye color from a deep mocha to a honeyed gold. As his eyes suddenly met yours, Daichi couldn’t help but smile - there was something about holding your hand that made all his worries disappear. You returned his smile before quickly averting your gaze to watch the sun meet the horizon - you tried your best to distract yourself by eating the dango and staring into the landscape.

_I don’t know where we’re goin’_

_But I’d like to be by your side_

Daichi couldn’t help but stare at you as you watched the sunset. He felt like he was falling in love with you all over again as he watched the way your skin seemed to glow in the fading light. He blushed as he saw you take a bite out of your dessert - thinking about how he wished he could feel your just as sweet lips on his own. Finishing your last bite, you turned to find him still looking at you - not that you knew he never stopped.

“Daichi-san, what’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Immediately, Daichi’s eyes widened as he shook his head side to side rather adamantly.

“No, no! There’s nothing wrong.” There was an awkward silence as you two stared at one another, not really understanding what to do or what to say. But finally, he spoke up again. “The fireworks are going to start soon, should we find a better spot?” All you could do was nod as he tugged your hand and led you away.

Daichi weaved between the growing crowd until the two of you reached the children’s playground, which was seemingly empty. Motioning for you to climb onto the metal jungle gym, your eyes widened. Your mom had tied your obi rather tight - and your yukata was a lot more movement-restricting than his.

“Dai-san, I don’t think I’m going to be able to climb on it. We can get on the swings, though.” Shaking his head, Daichi replied. “Nonsense, I’ll help you.” The top of the metal bars just passed your head, so you were curious as to how he could help.

You weren’t expecting Daichi to grasp your waist with his hands, gripping your hips tightly and lifting you up with ease, allowing you to sit on the small platform the bars made. You were glad the sun was just about gone by this time - you knew your face was beet red, but you found yourself immediately missing the way his hands felt on you as you looked down at him. He climbed up easily, settling down next to you. It felt like such a long time before either of you talked.

_If you could tell me how you’re feelin’_

_Maybe we’d get through this undefeated_

“Daichi-san,” you started, staring down at your hands as the brunette looked over at you, “What’s wrong?” You met his eyes, and his heart panged at the hurt look in your eyes.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wr - ” you cut him off.

“Can you just tell the truth? I don’t want to lie and keep on pretending like everything’s okay.” Daichi sighed, his eyes flitting around your face before staring at the now dark sky. He wished he could wait for the fireworks, but he knew you were expecting an answer.

“Aren’t you bored yet? Of being friends?” Your eyes grew wide at his questions, and you felt your heart shatter as tears began to fill your eyes. Of course - that’s why he was acting so weird. Daichi didn’t want to be your friend anymore. He wanted to spend one last happy memory with you before he shut you out of his life. You turned away immediately before he could see the tears stream down your face.

_Holdin’ on for so long, oh_

“Oh, I see.” You tried your best to remain calm, but your voice betrayed you as it wavered. Daichi’s eyes widened - you were crying because of what he said. Gently grabbing your hand, he quickly tried to explain himself, saying your name over and over again.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant to say - I mean, I did mean to say that, but not in that way! Not - ” you cut him off again, looking at him once again. His heart broke as he looked at the tears that slowly fell down your face.

“Then what did you mean to say?”

“I… I meant to say… Ugh!” Daichi’s hands flew up to run through his hair in frustration before he turned back to you. He had to tell you now or never.

“I’m trying to tell you that I - ” the night sky lit up with fireworks of all colors and sizes, their booms filling the air, cancelling out what he was telling you. You couldn’t even understand what words his lips were forming. You stared at him in confusion, your eyebrows furrowing.

Daichi looked at you expectantly, but all you could do was ask a loud “what?” You hadn’t heard him. Sighing, a small smile coming to his lips - of course you didn’t hear him, the fireworks were so damn loud, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of you not hearing him. You looked so cute when you were confused too. 

Leaning down, Daichi moved his head right next to yours - you shivered and turned red as you felt his breath tickle your ear. You heard him this time almost loud and clear, even when he spoke your name at a normal volume right in your ear.

“I don’t want to be _just_ your friend. I love you.” Daichi pulled away just enough to look at your face. Your lips were parted, a surprised look on your face.

_'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset_

_But I can’t help from asking are you bored yet?_

“Dai-san…” You didn’t even know what to say or what to do - his eyes were so mesmerizing, and you were so shocked by his confession that you couldn’t even tell him you felt the same way. Daichi smiled, knowing you like the back of his hand. He saw the way your pupils dilated and the heavy blush that rested on your cheeks. He definitely should’ve told you sooner.

Leaning in once again, his lips hovered just centimeters from yours - seeing if you would move way or not. When you didn’t move away after a few seconds, Daichi closed the gap between your lips, kissing you as gently yet as passionately as he could convey. It only took you a second to reciprocate, and your lips moved against his as the fireworks in the sky and in your heart exploded furiously. Pulling away so you both could catch your breaths, you made your confession.

_And if you’re feelin’ lonely you should tell me_

_Before this ends up as another memory_

“Daichi, I love you too.” His eyes widened at your confession and he cupped your face in both his hands, his thumbs tracing your jawline as he pulled you into a desperate kiss. One hand moved to pull your waist closer and your hands moved up to rest on his chest and at the nape of his neck. As his lips moulded with yours perfectly, Daichi wished the moment would last forever.

_Will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie_

_Will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie_

* * *

**BONUS**

The next day, the boys were surprised when you brought them freshly baked cookies as a treat for their lunch break. The excited first and second years eagerly thanked you as you each gave them two cookies. Daichi held a loving look in his eyes as he watched you from just a few meters away - and when your eyes met his, he gave you a smitten smile.

“I assume things worked out well? I never got a text from either of you last night.” Daichi turned to find Suga next to him, hand on his hip with a playful glare on his face. The captain’s smile only grew wider as his eyes wandered to look at you again.

“Yeah, they did.” But his mood immediately turned dark when Tanaka and Nishinoya started obsessing over you and the fact that you baked for them - their shouts and cries filling the gym.

“OI, TANAKA, NISHINOYA, BOKE! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY PARTNER!”

The captain didn’t hesitate to pull you away from the rowdy second years, everyone’s eyes wide open as Daichi held his most intimidating face. However, he immediately softened up and lost the face completely when you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“WOOOOHHHHHH! Senpai, you should kiss Daichi-san at practice more often! He’s way less scary!”


End file.
